Kinjou Shingo/Plot
History Kinjou built a partnership with Makishima and Tadokoro during their first year of high school; according to his strategy, they lead Sohoku to win the Chiba Prefecture Newcomers' Tournament, a Fall race after Inter High. However, they did not participate in the 39th Inter High. 40th Summer Inter High Building Sohoku's Cycling Team Prior to the new first-years joining the club, Kinjou is introduced to Kanzaki Miki, the new team manager and younger sister of a previous team captain Kinjou knew, Kanzaki Tooji. He's immediately impressed by her knowledge of all three notable third-years, including himself. First-Year Welcome Race On the day that Onoda and Naruko first join the club, Kinjou reveals that the Welcome Race will take place in 40 minutes. As the first-years warm up in preparation for the race, he talks to a member of the soccer club and mentions that the race will be used to decide the Inter High members. Though Imaizumi and Naruko are known to be talented cyclists, Kinjou does not appear biased towards them. He says that unexpected things can happen in the race, and mentions that Onoda is an interesting variable. Kinjou asked the Kanzaki family shop to supply Onoda with a road racer, but the van ran late, and Kinjou said that those sorts of situations sometimes happen and that luck is part of races as well. When the van catches up to Onoda during the race, Kinjou tells Onoda that he is not letting him give up. He later gives Onoda the water bottle he forgot and gives him advice about how to catch up to Imaizumi and Naruko, telling him to increase his cadence by 30. Paired Practice Training Camp 41st Summer Inter High Day 1 Day 2 Kinjou and Fukutomi have an intense race on the second day of the Inter High. As they approach the goal, Fukutomi thinks about how he is grateful that he has Kinjou as his opponent. The two engage in a fist bump of sorts as Fukutomi thinks this. After Fukutomi beats Kinjou, he tells Kinjou that he can finally laugh from the heart. Kinjou calls Fukutomi "awkward" and corrects him, saying that Fukutomi is crying, not laughing. Kinjou also says that Fukutomi is strong, affirming Fukutomi's usual statement. He promises not to lose to Fukutomi on the third day. However, Kinjou suffers a left knee injury during the intensity of the final sprint on Day 2. He's lucky enough; other racers that finished more the 40 minutes behind the winner will be disqualified, and cannot compete on the third day. Day 3 On Day 3, Kinjou's left knee injury flare up at the beginning of Route 150 and just after the Sprinter's Checkpoint. He becomes the second person from Sohoku to drop out. When he's back in the tent, he hears of Onoda becoming the leading Sohoku rider with 2.5 km to go, and celebrates with Naruko as both cry after Onoda wins the race. After the Inter High After explaining to Onoda's mother what the Inter High was, the first-years arrive to meet Sohoku's third-years on the road. Because he won the Inter High, Onoda leads the next practice, and takes the team to Akihabara. The third-years, including Kinjou, feel extremely out of place. Onoda gives each third-year a gift. He gives Kinjou a Buddha-kun figurine because it has similarly shaved hair. Onoda admits that they're all graduation as well as gratitude presents for the third-years for bringing him to the Inter High. Onoda thanks them all for their help in realizing his potential. Although previously confused at being in a strange place, the third-years accept the gifts. While the team is distracted as Onoda explains things about Akihabara to Tadokoro, who mistook greeters for foreigners, and Onoda's questioning if the third-years will continue to attend practice, Imaizumi notices Makishima lagging behind; the team is unaware of Makishima's thoughts that despite his gratitude towards them, which can't be measured like Onoda's by the amount of gifts to one person, this is really farewell. In the anime, Makishima's inner monologue is cut, and the team rides happily from Akihabara together. Re:Road After the Hakone Academy third-years have completed their day at a theme park, they look over the photos taken earlier and are startled to see Onoda and Imaizumi racing on children's bikes in the background of one. Behind them, team Sohoku (minus Makishima) rides on a multi-person bike, with Kinjou running behind them, shouting about how Sohoku never gives up. Graduation After graduating high school, Kinjou attends Yonan University and joins the university's cycling club along with Arakita. They also studies biological sciences together. Spare Bike - Yonan University While eating his meal with , Kinjou is looking a map on his phone. Arakita ask if thats the race map, but Kinjou says its for a driving school, that he was looking for a driving license and he wanted it so he could load his friends' belongings and drive them wherever they need. Arakita then supported him and said the benefits of getting a driver license, but Kinjou requested his classmate to get a driver's license aswell. At first Arakita refused it because of his past, when he used to drive carelessly on his scooter and seeing how reckless he was from a cyclist's perspective, but later he accepted it due to Kinjou's encouragement, claiming he was conscious and of his past mistakes and he would become a great driver. While Arakita was doing the driving school tests, Kinjou watched him having some problems by remembering his past and said he would definetly go in the passenger's seat, due to his bad progress. In the end, both Arakita and Kinjou managed to obtain their licenses. Category:Character History